Far, Far away, in the land of Coffee
by lizzywithfire
Summary: Will there be coffe?" "yes" he replied with a nod, "we're in". In a reality so far away, and so different to our own, see the begining, of our favourite tv show, on planet Coffeela. GG with a twist. Very strange centric


**Hello my dear Readers.. This is just a bit of fun. It will turn out to be very Gilmore Girls-y... even if it doesn't seem it yet. I assure you it will. And it is very different to anything else i have ever written.**

**Disclaimer: **Do you even think I own this?

**And just in case: **I'm sorry if i insult anyone with this story

**with that, i give you Chapter One, Home Planet**

_In a land far, far away called Coffeela… _the king was deep in thought

"I can't Reginald, I just can't let her do it alone" As he spoke, the king stroked his bristly moustache, wondering what on earth his advisor was thinking.

"But, your highness" Reginald said with a bow, "It is the only way that the planet Oipoodlesready, referred to as Earth by its inhabitants, will survive. The five quintuplets have read it in their coffee cups." As he said this Reginald kept repeatedly bowing, knowing the only way to keep his king occupied was continual adoration.

"I don't see why they are so important to me…" the king got distracted as a coffee bean struggled to crawl across the floor. Seeing its innocence, any other person would have given it a helping hand. The king on the other hand ruthlessly picked up the bean and ate it. "Delicious" he said with a sigh

"Because, the quintuplet's mother has foreseen in _her_ coffee bowel that the king of next generation will be an Oipoodlesready citizen. We need this to be right, my liege." Reginald quickly bowed down so that the king could not notice that he spoke of a time after he died. Most people had death by celery if they even mentioned the death of the king. "And" he continued "she would not have to go alone" he glanced up

"Go on" the king replied, with a slight gesture of his overly obese hand.

"She could take the P-"

"No!" interrupted the King, "Absolutely not"

"It is the only way" Reginald pleaded

"What's the only way?" this was a new voice, an overly feminine voice, and it belonged to none other than Princess Loאג¥قه. The slightly buxom and overweight girl entered the throne room. Noticing it was just her father and Reginald, she relaxed. "Is this something to do with Rﻻ№Ω?"

Both the King and Reginald shared looks of despair, Reginald tried to save face "Princess Loאג¥قه. The K-"

Princess Loאג¥قه cut him off, "It's Lojay now, Reggie"

Reginald tried to hide his blush from the two royals, but was having great trouble. "Very well, Lojay, the king and I were discussing.." glancing quickly at the King, Reginald saw that he was distracted enough, he was avidly hunting the floor for more coffee beans, and decided that it would be safe to continue "About sending you and Princess Rﻻ№Ω to planet Oipoodlesready, to help stop their impending doom, and to find the future King of our fair planet."

Loאג¥قه looked at Reginald with new respect in her eyes. "Will there be coffee?"

"Yes" Reginald replied with a nod

"We're in"

--

Princess Rﻻ№Ω, or Rayjo as she preferred to be called, looked around her elaborate room. She sighed as she looked at her vast collection of coffee shows, and coffee noises. Sighing she realised that this great big adventure, her 'mother', also known as her sister of the coffee hood, was planning on taking her on, would involve reversal of their entire lives. The only difference would be in their names, and ages. Well sort of. Instead of being an adolescent of 300522 she would be an infantile egg of 17, her mother would change from the age of 1000005 to 36. She sighed. She hated having to call her mother her sister, but that's what happened when a coffee spill occurred near a 200548 year old. She still found it hard to believe her mother brewed her, when she was younger than Rayjo was now.

With one final sigh she looked over her room. No more green pale alutra skin. It would be firmly pink and mushy for the next 100 years, or as the Oipoodlesready said, 5 years. She was ready.

--

As Lojay loaded herself into the coffee cup spectacular, she spoke to her father.

"Your highness" she said with a bow, "will I be seeing you at all on Oipoodlesready?"

"No" he replied with a sneer, "but I shall have Reginald stationed there with Eooaaakkiii and Croton." He let out a laughing laugh as he gulped two glasses of coffee.

"But Da-" she caught herself just in time, "but your highness, I hate Eooaaakkiii and Croton." This was the one final straw.

"But Rayjo doesn't" He said, with one final head nod, he left.

Lojay slowly boarded the coffee cup as Rayjo entered with her.

"Buckle up" they whispered to each other, and with that they were off.

* * *

**First Chapter over with.. I really hope you like. I have it all planned out.. well sort of.. **

**P.S, a cookie for who figures out who is who**

**Eooaaakkiii -**

**Croton -**

**Reginald -**

**Lojay -**

**Rayjo -**

**those last two are a given, but give it a try anyway**

**USE THE PRETTY REVIEW BUTTON**


End file.
